


Maybe You'll Come Back

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Wish, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Near Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Lincoln’s dead, Daisy doesn’t know how to cope. So she leaves with everything she can grab that was his. Using go-bags and rising tide connections, she had been able to stay hidden. Doing favors for money she was able to get a van to live in. Lincoln was everything to her, she wanted a life with him. When she saw him for that split second before everything went to shit, she wanted to leave with him. She wanted nothing more in that moment but a life with him. A life she would never get, maybe.





	Maybe You'll Come Back

Lincoln’s gone, Hive stole him from me, along with everything else. Everywhere I looked all I saw was him. I miss him so much, his smile, his laugh, his skin against mine. I loved- love him, and I didn’t get to tell him, to return his words. He told me he thought he could fill the void with vodka. He also said it didn’t work, maybe it would work for me. Daisy never expected for Lincoln to die, she just wanted him back. The drinking only allowed for her to see him in her moments for insanity. Daisy stumbled into her small motel room, bottle in hand. She had just come from a bar around the corner, already drunk. When she decided she would buy so cheap vodka and go back to her room. She sat down at the small table turning on the TV. the words of ‘Quake’ could be seen through her foggy vision. She couldn’t be a vigilante tonight, she promised she would protect the public after everything with Hive. It was just getting harder and harder to do knowing nothing would bring him back to her. Daisy reached for the bottle needed to numb the pain, it moved, backed away from her hand. She snapped her head up seeing Lincoln sitting in the chair across from her.  
“Daisy, don’t do this.” He said softly.  
“You’re not real, you’re gone.” I said bitterly.  
“It doesn’t work, I hate seeing you killing yourself over what happened.” He said sadly looking over her face.  
“You’re dead and not coming back. Give me the bottle.” She said tears forming.  
“No.” He said pulling it further away.  
“Why do you care!” She yelled, she didn’t care if he was an allusion.  
“Daisy, I didn’t die for you to come after me. I love you, and I hate seeing you like this.” He said, Daisy pulled she sleeve and wiped her eyes.  
“Then why did you do it? Why did it have to be you?” She asked tears pouring now.  
“Because it couldn’t be you.” He said sternly, Lincoln placed his hand over hers.  
“I love you, Daisy. More than life itself.” He said looking into her eyes. She searched his face remembering every detail. Wanting nothing more for him to actually be here.  
“I love you, I would do anything to bring you back. To have you hold my hand again. I would move every mountain, I would burn down the world and dig you out of the ashes. Just- just to see your face one more time.” Daisy had tears falling uncontrollably and she couldn’t bring them to stop.  
“Close your eyes, and think about your happiest memory with me, I’ll be right there.” He said softly, she closed them thinking back to Afterlife. A small slime graced Daisy’s lips, thinking of him, their first meeting, first kiss, everything. She felt herself laying down on the comfy bed, his hand still around hers.  
“I love you.” She heard his voice one last time before the darkness took her.

“John!” A voice yelled at him.  
“John!” He heard again, he shot upright on the couch seeing Cara looking at him.  
“It’s Lincoln, remember?” He said with a small chuckle.  
“Right, I’m sorry, it’s just hard. After all these years you’re alive and have new powers, and go by Lincoln.” She said shaking her head and sitting next to him.  
“I know, I needed a new start, so I took my mom’s last name. Changed my first name to my dad's middle name instead.” He said shrugging.  
“What were you doing?” She asked carefully, seeing it was personal.  
“Remember when I came to you?” He said standing up.  
“Yeah, you were bleeding and pale. You were dying.” She said still sitting.  
“I told you I did it for a girl, a girl I love.” He said refusing to look at her.  
“Daisy.” She said getting a nod that she got the name correct.  
“The public calls her ‘Quake’.” He said turning back to her.  
“I went to see her, she thinks it’s just a drunken illusion. She thinks I’m dead and I’m never coming back.” He said sadly, she could see tears forming in his eyes.  
“Why don’t you go see her, tell her everything?” Cara asked him.  
“I- I don’t know. I want to, so bad. I want to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything is okay. I’m not dead and I’ll never leave her again.” Lincoln said looking at the picture of the two of them he stole.  
“You said it yourself, she’s killing herself over what happened. She thinks in the end she’ll see you again.” Cara said using her telepathy to read his mind.  
“I need to sort a few things out, now that I’m out of hind. Jedikiah will try to find me, I can’t drag her into that.” Lincoln said sitting down.  
“I know she’s in contact with Yo Yo and Joey, even though he left Shield. I think I’ll try to get to Yo Yo first, tell her I’m alive.” Cara nodded, agreeing with his idea.  
“Will you tell her about being a tomorrow person?” She asked.  
“Daisy?” He said questionably looking at her.  
“Yeah, and the other Inhumans you trust.” She clarified.  
“I think I will, before everything, we promised no more secrets, I trust Joey and Yo Yo too.” He said standing up and grabbing a jacket.  
“I’m going to go find Yo Yo.” He said.  
“Be safe.” Cara said sternly to him. He smiled at disappeared. Stephen came running in moments after.  
“Cara.” He said out of breath.  
“What? What’s wrong?” She said worriedly.  
“You told us to keep tabs on Daisy and Shield, well, daisy got up.” He said, she looked at him confused not following.  
“And?” She said crossing her arms.  
“She geared up.” He then said. 

Yo Yo walked into her room at Shield base, she moved to turn on the desk lamp. She was taken back at what she saw, it was her gold cross necklace.  
“How.” She mumbled hearing a small noise behind her. She whipped around seeing a figure in the corner.  
“Yo Yo don’t, it's me.” She heard his familiar voice. Out of the shadows stepped Lincoln Campbell, looking better than ever.  
“Lincoln?” She said in disbelief, he gave she a small smile. That was all the confirmation she needed before wrapping him in a hug.  
You’re alive!” She yelled looking him over.  
“How?” She said shocked.  
“Does Daisy know?” She then said backing away from him.  
“No.” He shook his head.  
“I’m waiting to tell her.” He then said getting a disappointed look from Yo Yo.  
“She’s killing herself, targeting the Watch Dogs and the Ghost Rider as they say.” She said sitting down, crossing her arms.  
“I know, I've been watching her.” He said sitting next to her.  
“I need to tell you something, but I need you to keep it a secret. You can tell Joey, not Daisy or anyone else.” Lincoln said sternly looking into her eyes.  
“I’m promise.” She said immediately. He told her everything, from the tomorrow people, to Jedikiah, everything. He wait to see her reaction, she stared at him dead in the face, intently watching.  
“Okay.” She said sitting back.  
“Okay?” He repeated, that was it? Okay? Lincoln thought to himself.  
“I ate fish and got powers.” She then said getting a laugh from him.  
“Fair, I’m going to tell her, I just. I’ve seen what she’s doing to herself, because of me. I should of gotten a message to her sooner.” Lincoln felt guilt creep up to his chest.  
“Don't do that Lincoln, you just want to protect her.” Yo Yo said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m going to keep watching her, making sure she’s okay” He said.  
“I need to go.” He then said standing up.  
“I’ll be in contact.” He said, handing her a burner phone.  
“Good luck, brother.” She said smiling at him.  
“You’re going to need it when you tell her.” She then said laughing.  
“I might need you there as protection.” He said laughing, Lincoln gave her one more hug before teleporting out of there. Yo Yo got a message from Daisy, she found Ghost Rider. 

Daisy woke up tied to a chair with Robbie looking through her things. She tried to break free, feeling pain shoot through her arm, he turned to look at her smirking.  
“I’ve seen a lot of breaks. Your arm is fractured not broken, keep that up and it will be.” He said continuing to shift through a box from her van. She gave up for a moment watching him carefully.  
“What are you doing?” She asked defeated.  
“Looking for proof.” He opened a fake passport she had made for herself.  
“You see this is new for me, I’ve never been-” He said turning to Daisy.  
“A kidnapper?” She said cutting him off.  
“Caught.” he said finishing, going back to the box.  
“You know who I am, which is a problem.” He said.  
“For both of us. A problem that has to go away.” He shifted through a few things. Daisy prayed to whoever was listening that this wasn’t the box she kept the journal in.  
“Threaten me all you want. You think I’m afraid to die?” Daisy said putting up a strong front.  
“I think you want it.” He said looking back to her. Robbie wasn’t wrong, if he killed her, she would get to be with Lincoln.  
“No doubt, you got a death wish. Coming back to find me after I left you live.” He paused and looking at her. Daisy looked up making eye contact.  
“You told me not to, said that you deserved it. I’m just looking for proof that you do.” He said gesturing to the box.  
“And then?” He asked looking away.  
“My problem goes away and your wish comes true.” He said eyeing her. After some time he took a seat, still looking through the box.  
“You’ve go ghost haunting you. Something in your past you can’t live with.” He said reading over some papers.  
“You could just tell me.” He said throwing them to the side.  
“Haunting me?” Daisy asked, ignoring the feeling of Lincoln's presence behind her.  
“This is coming from the guy who thinks he’s possessed.” Daisy snapped back at him.  
“I prayed for vengeance. I got it.” He said sternly.  
“You?” He said holding up some papers of information.  
“Fighting to right every wrong, all the while begging to be taken out.” He said, Daisy shifted slightly in the chair.  
“Seems to me your thing is serving penance.” He then said moving the papers. I looked down to see the brown leather journal. I watched carefully as he took it out of the box, he looked at it and back at me. He flipped to it, to a page Daisy marked. When she decided to leave she wrote something in her dead boyfriend's journal. She marked it with a picture of him. She looked away as he found it.  
“You know we’re not so different, you and me.” He took out the picture, facing it to me. Lincoln. He was smiling at me, though you couldn’t see me in the frame. I felt tears gather, it was my favorite picture of him.  
“Yeah you just feel bad for the dead in your wake. I don’t feel anything.” He said. Daisy found herself speechless, she just stared at the photo. She wanted to say something, she wanted him to put in back where it belonged more. So she waited, he slipped it back into the journal and placed it in the box.  
“If that were true, you would have killed me by now. Are you really telling me you aren’t curious about what’s happening out there?” Daisy asked seeing her picture was safe.  
“Someone is arming them, and that should concern us both.” She said getting a look from Robbie.  
“I said I’m not what you are.” He said sternly.  
“You’re enhanced, and you just said that we’re not that different. Sorry but you just said that, like ten seconds ago.” Daisy mumbled the last part.  
“They won't stop until a lot of people are dead-” Daisy started.  
“Or they are.” Robbie said looking at her.  
“Who knows what kind of weapon they stole form the energy lab in Pasadena.” She then said getting his attention.  
Wait what did you say?” He asked leaning forward in the chair.  
“Momentum Alternative Energy Lab. Print out right here in your hands.” Daisy said nodding to the papers he was holding.  
“From what I can tell, that’s where they stole the weapon from.” She then said shifting again.  
“But it’s shut down for years.” She then said, Robbie threw the paper in the box. He grab duct tape of the table.  
“Wait, Robbie! Does that mean something to you?” Daisy tried to yell. He walked closer pulling a peice.  
“Robbie!” She yelled before he taped over her mouth. She watched his leave struggling to break free. She had to make a call, she focused on the vibrations and broke the ropes. She grasped her arms, the pain was starting to get unbearable. She pulled the tape off and took off after him. He drove off, she used her powers to launch herself into the air, landing on the car. She gripped on feeling the pain in her arm making her weak. He made a sharp turn that almost threw her off, but she held her position. Robbie drove through a tunnel, fire came out of the car. Daisy moved her arm to block the smoke that was getting into her eyes. He shifted the car, Daisy lost her grip and was launched into a wall. Numb that’s all she felt. Was it finally time? Was she going to see Lincoln again? Maybe. The darkness of the void felt like it was being filled, like he was there.

Lincoln senses something was wrong, taking off in the middle of a discussion with Cara, Stephen and Russell. Daisy was hurt, and was giving in. No, he couldn’t lose her, he wouldn’t. He teleported to her, seeing her lifeless form he ran collapsing to the ground holding her close.  
“No, no, no. Daisy?” He started bringing her body on to his lap.  
“Daisy come on, I- I can’t lose you.” He mumbled into her hair.  
“I should have come sooner, I shouldn’t have waited this long to find you.” He said tears falling off his face.  
“Daisy, please.” He whispered moving the hair from her face. She didn’t move, didn’t reply. He laid her on the ground trying to find a pulse. When Lincoln found nothing he began to perform CPR, hoping that he could get her back. 

Daisy though she was dead. She had to be. His voice was calling her to come back, come back to him. She felt pressure on her chest and air being pushed into her body. No! Stop! Who ever is doing this. Daisy fought living with everything she had, she wanted to see Lincoln and nothing more. She lost, as another breath of air was forced into her lungs, she made a small gasp. The pain her body was experiencing was back, she was alive. Daisy forced her eyes open wanting to quake the person who saved her. She wasn’t prepared to see Lincoln hovering over her. He had tear stains along his face, but relief in his eyes. Daisy moving a hand to wipe a stray tear threatening to fall.  
“Lincoln?” Her words her coarse and thick with exhaustion. With this he wrapped her in his arms holding her close.  
“Daisy, I thought you were dead.” He said crying, still holding her tight.  
“N- No, it’s not real, you’re dead.” She mumbled trying to push him away. The problem was she couldn’t, she was too weak, and he was too strong to be an illusion.  
“No, Daisy, I’m here.” He said pulling away, grabbing her hand and placing it on his cheek.  
“I’m right here.” He then said. Daisy watched him carefully, not believing he was real. She shook her head in disbelief.  
“No.” She mumbled tears falling off her face. He was quick to wipe them away. Lincoln had decided to throw any rational explanation out the window. He cupped her face, pressing his lips against hers. Daisy was taken back at this, she wrapped her arms around Lincoln’s neck holding him close.  
“Y- You- You’re alive!” She yelled pulling away.  
“Yes Daisy, I’m alive.” He said, Daisy threw herself onto him, bawling her eyes out onto his shirt.  
“I promise I will explain everything, but we need to help Mack and Fitz.” He then said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“We won’t make it in time.” She said, he smiled at her.  
“Close your eyes and hold on.” He said wrapping his arms around her. 

Daisy felt nauseous almost like she did when Gordon had taken her to Afterlife. She felt her feet land on the ground, still gripping onto Lincoln for dear life.  
“You still with me?” He said studying her.  
“Physically.” She mumbled still feeling nauseous.  
“Okay hold on.” He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the lab. Sometime in running to save her ex teammates Daisy had regained some composure. Her and Lincoln had see Mack in a capsule of sorts, Robbie fighting a ghost, and Fitz standing against a wall watching Robbie go all hot head. He ran over to the door trying to get Mack out.  
“We need to help but be inconspicuous.” Lincoln whispered to her, she gave a nod.  
“Cut the power and I’ll try to get Mack out.” Daisy said, she looked around there wasn’t anything they could use to cover their faces. She looked down, Lincoln’s shirt was long enough. She ripped the bottom of the shirt off and then into two pieces, handing him one.  
“I liked this shirt.” He mumbled covering his lower face.  
“I have more of them.” She hissed tying the fabric around her face.  
“What?” He said after realizing what she said. Daisy rolled her eyes, but you couldn’t see she was smiling a little. She moved into the room, holding her hand close.  
“Fitz.” She said, he moved looking at her in shock. She quickly used her powers getting the door open. She heard the sound of sparks, turning she saw Lincoln fried the circuits.  
“Daisy?” Mack’s voice could be heard, she walked over to Lincoln, and felt a surge of pain go up her body.  
“Ah!” She yelled pulling her sleeves up. Her arm was covered in dark purple and blue marks. She looked up and Lincoln, feeling herself started to lose consciousness again. Lincoln picked her up about to teleport.  
“Wait!” He heard Mack yell but didn’t listen Daisy was the only thing on his mind. 

Robbie walked out of the room crushing a picture on a board. Mack and Fitz would've followed but the man picked what they believed to be Daisy up and disappeared.  
“That was her!” Mack yelled hitting his fists on the wall.  
“Who was he.” Fitz said examining the now fried controls.  
“I don’t know, but he took Daisy.” Mack said looking at the controls with Fitz.  
“We gotta get her back.” Fitz said looking at him.  
“Hell yeah we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have another story on here called A time Before Inhuman if you want to check that out. But this one is more Season 4 AU, I guess. I hope you enjoy! Fell free to leave comments and suggestions.


End file.
